User blog:PYR0NY3H/Fawk tips!
Recently, I have become a FAWK! I'm now able to defeat a FAW in a single hit (if I'm lucky) and so I want to share some tips that should help you become strong! My team is two attacks up, one of them my main attacker, a skill nullification and two skill unleashers. Now, I'm not as good as all the rankers up at the top, I'm only level 78 and a free player! So there's something to feel good about, you don't have to pay to be good! So enough with the chit chat, let's get on too teams that would work just as well, even more! - An attack up (high), a critter (maybe the same element of the attack up, the critter will be your main or the attack up card) and three skill unleashers. - four attacks up and a critter (try to aim for all the same element if you can.) -Two healers, two enemy attack down and a critter (Maybe one that deals damage to all so you can get rid of those pesky helpers) - Two attack up, one time stopper (Make sure its a good card like Chronos or Journalist, 3+ skips) and two critters/ attack all. Here's some of the ideas for your unit, make sure to max them out as much as you can, starting with you main attacker. Remember to do the proper evolution (max level + succession arcana), it will help keep those soldiers high so you can fight for longer. Also, having some swords is very useful, only use them if nessecary. And an important thing, though they are there, the FAW helpers have no effect on the FAW's health bar, so I find it completely unessecary to fight them. They are bad and all because of the abilities, but over time, it just proves to waste valuable turns, They dissapear once you have defeated the FAW anyway. And I believe that's all I can tell! If you have questions, I'll try to answer them and if you want to add me, send me your ID, but only regularly active players, please. Well, thank you for reading, I hope this helps you get better at VC!/~PYR0NY3H Edit- So I've been reading the comments and I just wanted to add some extra things. There are a few cards I've seen metioned throughout the comments so I'd thought I should metion them. Sulis- Game Changer, I mentioned skill unleashers, and Sulis is a great one. Tis a shame that you can no longer get her. So as some advice, Have 2-3 in your deck with high defense. Miss Lunar New Year '/ Fairy Princess'- These two are similar to Sulis, but more op ( I'm guessing, I dont have neither of them :( ) They do all allies skill unleash but the only problem is the single proc. Lilim- This card I have seen used everywhere ( Really ) looking at the skill, its okay, in my opinion. It's only 1 proc and has a random aim at who's attack that goes up. It's a good idea to have all maxed out cards as well as Lilim herself . Thats about it for now, I'm sleepy good night. There may be more updates later, and I may make more advice blogs soon. Just tell me what you want to know, and I'll tell you as much as I know! ~PYR0NY3H Category:Blog posts